Question: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 9 & 9 \\ 4 & 0 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & 4 \\ 9 & 0 \\ 9 & 5\end{array}\right]$